Crush
by ZS Fan
Summary: Kyousuke has a crush on Andy. Everyone knows except Kyousuke and Andy. And later, only Andy, as P.A.N.D.R.A. and B.A.B.E.L. take it upon themselves to spy on the Major's date. Andy/Hyoubu
1. Chapter 1

"Don't you think the Major's been acting strange lately?"

"Yeah that old man's become more serious…more like an old man."

"It's good that the Major is taking his work more seriously."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the newcomer."

"Huh? Hinomiya?"

"Did something happen with him?"

"No, but the way the Major acts towards him is kind of weird."

"How so?"

"Well it's like he's…."

…

"What?!"

"Aren't you overthinking things?"

"Yeah, Momiji-neesan! There's no way –"

"But, look!"

…

"…."

"When you look at it like that…."

"It does look as if he…."

"Since when does the Major invade people's personal space…?"

"What are you three talking about?"

"M-Major!"

"Is there an issue, Magi?"

"No, Major. We were just talking about…."

"….Something private." Momiji added cheerfully as Kyousuke looked at them.

"Hm? Even for me?" Kyousuke smiled, his hands in his pockets.

They looked at him and he sighed, waving it off, "They grow up so fast…."

"Hey we're not kids anymore old man!"

The man who had raised him just smiled and walked back to his companion, who was staring in curiosity.

"What was that about?"

"Apparently those three are keeping a secret from me."

Kyousuke said in amusement as he took a sip of milk as the blonde girl behind the counter blushed.

"Oh, well everyone has a secret or two."

"Are you speaking from experience?"

Andy stared as the other man's gaze seemed to have become sharper. "Well, yeah." He answered carefully.

"How so?"

"How….isn't that a secret in itself?" Andy turned away. "To have experienced needing to keep a secret…."

"Hmmm." Kyousuke smiled and leaned in closer.

"Anyway," Andy said. "If it's something they can't tell you, maybe they're talking about you?"

"Why would you think so?"

"Well, they were looking at you just now."

Andy said and got up from his seat, walking away as Kyousuke called out, "Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry, so I'm going to get something to eat."

"Me too. Well, let me lend you a hand."

Andy stared at the hand on his shoulder. "No it's fine, I can just walk there."

"What, don't you want to eat together just like old times?" Kyousuke said teasingly.

Andy grimaced then gave a wobbly smile as he pushed the other man's hand away.

"No, considering the one time I ate together with you, you gave me poisoned food."

Kyousuke looked as if he was reflecting upon it, but then smiled brightly. "Let's go get a popsicle then."

"Huh?"

"I feel like eating a popsicle." Kyousuke said as if that explained everything.

"And what does that have to do with me…?" Andy said warily.

"You're coming with me of course."

"Hah?! But I was going to go to the cafeteria –" Andy stopped as Kyousuke's hand landed on his arm. "Wait, seriously?"

"Be grateful you don't have to swim across the sea again."

Kyousuke said smugly, then snapped his fingers and they were gone.

"….."

…

Only Patty's muffled giggles filled the silence in the air as the three members of P.A.N.D.R.A. stared at the spot where their Major and newbie had been standing.

It was Yoh who finally broke the silence.

"Wait….are they going on a date – hey _Patty?!"_

…

…

* * *

P.A.N.D.R.A. was acting weird.

P.A.N.D.R.A. was always weird for a criminal organization, but they had become even stranger.

Not only had their leader, Hyoubu Kyousuke dragged him on an – outing to eat popsicles in the nearby town (and not in the ship where his dinner had been waiting for him), his three trusted subordinates had been staring at him as if acknowledging him for the first time.

"What do you think of the Major?"

"W-Wha!" Andy yelped as he stumbled back on the deck of the ship. "W-Where did you come from?!"

"Oh, did I startle you?" The woman's eyes shone at him.

He stared at her, and she glanced back before smiling at him again, leaning close towards him.

"C'mon, tell me. What do you think of the Major?"

"W-What does Hyoubu have to do with anything?!"

Andy leaned away, trapped against the rail by the teleporter woman as he turned his face away from the sight of her female assets.

"And you're too close!"

"Well, I think he likes you plenty!" She declared cheerfully as she flicked the limiter around his neck, then leaned back and stared at him appraisingly.

Realizing she wasn't going to let him get away without answering, Andy said awkwardly, "He's fine….I guess."

"In what way?"

"What way….he's a fine guy, better than I thought at least. But he's also really annoying! He always appears out of nowhere and he likes to toy with me…that old man!"

"He's just teasing you!" Momiji said with a smile that befuddled Andy.

"Hah, must be because I'm the newbie huh. He doesn't do that with any of you…"

Andy paused as Momiji's eyes twinkled at him.

"…What?"

"Nothing."

Sighing and deciding espers were indeed troublesome, Andy spoke.

"What's with the sudden question anyway?"

Instead of answering him, the blue haired woman patted his shoulder.

"Just curiosity. But you sure are clueless, newbie!"

"Huh?! Hey, what did you mean by that?!"

Andy yelled but she winked at him and skipped away. He sighed, then turned –

And yelped again, falling back as another member of P.A.N.D.R.A. invaded his personal space.

"Oi, newbie."

"What is it this time?!"

P.A.N.D.R.A. had a penchant for avoiding questions, and Andy wondered if they got it from their leader, Hyoubu Kyousuke, as the red head had him in a headlock and gasping in pain.

"Ow-ow ow owow! What the hell?!"

"You sure have guts, going on that date!"

"Huh?!"

"Damn it, you better have been the one who paid!"

"What are you talking about?!"

Yoh released him and walked away with a scoff and Andy stared after him, only for his attention to be drawn by someone else.

"Yuugiri…?"

"Major…"

"Ah you're looking for Hyoubu? He's not here."

The little esper girl shook her head, confusing the brown haired man.

"Amusement…park…."

"Amusement park? You want to go to one again?"

"Major…"

"Oh, you want to go with Hyoubu." Andy deduced with a smile. "Why don't you let him know?"

But Yuugiri shook her head again, and Andy blinked.

"Major….and you."

"What?"

"Fun….amusement parks are fun…"

"Right…."

"The Major….looked like he was having fun."

"…With you."

Yuugiri murmured, her cheeks pink. Then she turned and ran away as if embarrassed at her own words –

Leaving Andy staring after her and deciding indeed P.A.N.D.R.A. was definitely acting strangely.

…

…

"What did you do that for, you bastard?!"

\- Yes, definitely acting strangely.

…

Andy thought. He had just been standing minding his own business when the leader of P.A.N.D.R.A. had kicked him into the pool again –

Only to be kicked by someone else after as when he had surfaced, he was pushed into the water again by another weight –

Which he soon found to be Hyoubu Kyousuke's, whose eyes stared into his as he laid upon Andy in the water, looking as surprised as Andy felt.

And Andy could only stare, for it was the first time he had seen Hyoubu caught off guard and looking almost vulnerable.

Then Hyoubu gasped slightly and scrambled off him and the trance was broken as Andy stuttered, "S-Sorry!"

He didn't know why he was apologizing, for it wasn't like he had pushed Hyoubu into the water (in fact that was what Hyoubu had done to him) and wait – why was Hyoubu in the water?

He soon found the answer to that as he blinked the water away from his eyes to see Hyoubu drilling his fist into his surbordinate's head.

"Ow ow owow old man! It hurts!"

"WHO THE HELL IS AN OLD MAN?!"

"Wah, looks like you're back to your usual idiotic self are you trying to save face – OW OWOWOW!"

"WHY DID YOU KICK ME INTO THE WATER, HUH?! DO YOU THINK IT WAS FUNNY?!"

"I-It was a joke old – owow ! I mean, Major! Don't be so mad!"

"Um….."

Andy managed as he stared at the comical scene produced by Hyoubu of all people, and Hyoubu stared back.

"What?"

"Ah it's just that…." Andy gestured. "You seem….different."

Yoh took Hyoubu's silence to pipe up, "Don't look so surprised, newbie. This is his usual personality, he's just trying to act cool – owwwww!"

"What did you just say….Yoh…?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Major, you should dry yourself or you'll catch a cold."

"Here, you should change your clothes."

"Thank you Magi." Hyoubu smiled pleasantly and Yoh took the chance to escape from his grip. "Momiji."

"But…how did you know I would need a change of clothes?"

"…..!"

"Ruined!" Yoh slapped his hand to his forehead and Hyoubu smiled sharply.

"I think I need to have a nice talk with you three…."

"Uh Major, that is –"

Andy didn't know what Magi was going to say as he disappeared along with the other three, leaving the brown haired man behind in the pool.

…

…

* * *

"Hey Hyoubu."

Andy said in the afternoon, and blinked when Hyoubu started and turned around as if seeing him for the first time.

"H-Hinomiya!"

"Y-Yeah." Andy said. He jerked his thumb –

"I've been sent on an errand to get popsicles again, apparently. So I was wondering if you could teleport me there like yesterday? I've been in the water once already today."

He said jokingly, and Hyoubu blinked, then seemed to draw away.

"Ask Momiji."

"Yeah I did, and she said to ask you."

Andy said, and was puzzled when Hyoubu blanched.

"Hyoubu?"

"I…I have somewhere to be."

Hyoubu muttered, not looking at him, and Andy said –

"I see. Well anyway you want one too? A popsicle I mean."

Hyoubu still did not meet Andy's sharp gaze. "No it's fine."

Andy cocked an eyebrow.

First he had witnessed Hyoubu Kyousuke looking vulnerable, then he had witnessed Hyoubu Kyousuke comically angry, and now he was seeing Hyoubu Kyousuke withdrawing almost timidly.

And rejecting a popsicle.

Something was definitely going on, and the investigator was determined to find out what –

Especially as he had the upper hand over Hyoubu for once.

"What's up? Your face is red. Do you have a fever or something, Hyoubu?"

"No." Hyoubu said, and moved away when Andy tried to get close.

Andy stopped, and looked down. But his limiter was turned on.

"…Does my presence make you feel bad?"

He asked despite that fact for he could think of no other reason for Hyoubu to be looking almost warily at him.

"That's not it." Hyoubu said, but he still looked as if he wanted to escape. He placed a hand on his heart and averted his gaze.

"I just….have to go."

He said and disappeared in a flash, and Andy stared as the wind blew his brown locks, then left as fast as Hyoubu had.

"….."

Whatever had been affecting his subordinates was now affecting Hyoubu as well – though unlike Momiji and Yoh who had taken to being in close quarters with him, Hyoubu had uncharacteristically kept his distance from Andy when usually it was the other way around.

Scratching his hair, Andy shrugged and turned, wondering if Yoh had lost his hostility towards him or he would have to be submerged in water for the second time in the day.

"Seriously….what is wrong with them?"

…

…

…

* * *

I finished watching the Unlimited and I just had to write a fic! I'd be glad if someone enjoyed this :)

And I seem to have a thing for amusement park dates lol. I love both Kyousuke of the Unlimited and of Zettai Karen Children so I'm trying to combine both his cool and dorky side 3 Yes, he really is quite comical in ZKC~


	2. Chapter 2

"Why am I here with you again?"

"Well, Yuugiri suggested we go on a date."

"It's not a date!" Andy yelled, then sat back with a sigh.

"Seriously….I don't mind going to an amusement park with Yuugiri but with you…."

"I see," Kyousuke smiled widely.

"So with Yuugiri it's fine? You really are a lolicon."

"I don't want to hear that from you!"

"Still," Kyousuke said, taking a bite of his ice cream –

"I didn't know you had that kind of power."

"….I wasn't exactly hiding it."

Andy said, as he recalled how Hyoubu had had a bitter look in his eyes when he saw the sign that no high level espers were allowed entry.

And it was stupid to reveal his trump card to his enemy, but something in Hyoubu's voice had caught at him when he had said they wouldn't be able to fulfill Yuugiri's wish.

As he had suggested to go elsewhere, Andy had caught hold of his arm, activated his ability, and told him to try.

Unlike Yuugiri, Kyousuke's reaction had been that of silent surprise, but the smile he had when he had expressed his gratitude had been genuine.

"I see."

Kyousuke said, and seemed to let it be.

He seemed to be back to his usual self and Andy shook off the scene from the day before as he spoke.

"I'm surprised you're wearing something other than that school uniform."

"Why not? Those are mourning clothes, and an amusement park isn't the place to mourn….especially as it's her wish that we're here."

Kyousuke replied in his usual casual manner, and added, "It isn't a bad disguise."

The leader of P.A.N.D.R.A. was dressed like a rebellious teen, with a cap over his white hair, complete with jeans, a blue jacket over his black shirt - under which a chain hung from his belt.

Andy thought it suited him. He looked at his own clothes which Momiji had made him wear, and sighed.

While Hyoubu looked like a rebel, Andy thought he looked like some awkward teenager on his first date.

Or perhaps it was because, like Hyoubu, he had never paid much attention to his clothing, that it felt unusual when he was wearing something different.

Not that he would question a woman's fashion sense.

"And why did I have to change as well….?"

He said as if to himself as Kyousuke ate his ice cream, eying Andy when his attention was on him.

With their clashing colors of red and blue, they seemed to draw attention. But Kyousuke only seemed amused.

Especially at how Andy didn't seem to notice how they stood out, being two males in an amusement park together.

"What, do you want to share with me?"

"A-As if!"

Heat rose to Andy's cheeks as the other man gave a languid lick and laughed.

"Really, you're so easy to toy with. Am I your first date, Hinomiya?"

"I already said this _isn't_ a date!"

…

…

"Should we really be spying on the Major?"

"Oh come on lighten up, Magi-chan!"

"Even if it's with Hinomiya, seeing the Major make a fool of himself is something I can't miss!"

"He's being rather cool though."

"Not like yesterday, when he was avoiding Hinomiya."

"That's right, and he was supposed to ask him out!"

"Well at least he did it. But seriously, it's just Hinomiya! What's the big deal? I've never seen that guy avoid someone like that."

"Even the Major will get nervous when asked to ask someone out I guess! Especially if it's a dense guy like Hinomiya-kun. And that's exactly why we have to watch them!"

"Won't the Major be mad if he finds out?"

"No way! I think he already knows, it's just Hinomiya-kun who's oblivious."

…

…

"Hey, Hyoubu."

"What is it?"

"Is there someone watching us?"

"Of course not, sweetheart."

"Damn it, stop teasing me!" Andy said and Kyousuke grinned. He glared, looking around.

"I'm sure I felt someone looking at us!"

"Maybe it's Yuugiri who sneaked out here to see how we're doing on our date…"

"What? That's dangerous! We have to –"

"I'm joking." Kyousuke said in amusement. "Yuugiri wouldn't go out on her own. Calm down."

Andy stared, then scratched his head in annoyance as Kyousuke stood up with a cheery smile.

"Shall we be off to the haunted house then, darling?"

"I'm not your – wait, haunted house?!"

…

…

" _Huh?! What made you think that?!"_

" _A lot of things! The way you act towards him…."_

" _The way you speak…."_

" _You don't treat us like that, Major."_

" _Seriously?"_

" _Yes, you may not be aware of it, but you're being quite…"_

" _Were we wrong? Don't you like him?"_

" _He's….amusing. I just like to toy with him, that's all."_

" _You're not being honest, old – ow owowow!"_

" _Who's an old man?!"_

" _Anyway I think a break would do you some good. Why don't you two go somewhere?"_

" _What?"_

" _You know, a date!"_

" _Seriously….?"_

" _Seriously."_

" _Not that it's a bad thing, but you're quite serious nowadays…."_

" _Though you're still a lolicon – woah that was close."_

" _Yoh…."_

"… _.Though you won't be a lolicon if you go out with Hinomiya? Even though he's a useless man, it's better than your interest in underaged girls….a-anyway! Go out and relax or something or you're gonna get wrinkles…?"_

" _Park…."_

" _Yuugiri….?"_

" _I heard….Major likes…"_

" _What? No, it's a misunderstanding…"_

" _But Major….looked like he was having fun…."_

"… _.."_

"… _.Amusement park."_

" _Even you….?"_

" _See! Even Yuugiri agrees. And an amusement park is a great idea!"_

" _Really….Yuugiri?"_

" _Mm.…."_

"… _.I guess there's no choice then."_

" _Yay! Mission accomplished!"_

" _It definitely wasn't a mission I assigned."_

" _It's fine, isn't it? You might change your mind later when you two are alone in the haunted house…."_

" _Isn't that way too cliché?!"_

…

…

* * *

"Isn't this too cliché?"

Andy said in exasperation as he and his male companion walked in the dark.

"What are two guys doing in a haunted house together anyway?"

"Oh? Are you scared, Hinomiya? Want me to hold your hand?"

Kyousuke said with a teasing smirk, bumping shoulders with the other esper.

"Like hell." Andy scoffed and moved his hand away.

…

* * *

"Wait Kaoru-chan, I don't want –"

"But I just saw Kyousuke go in!"

"Aren't you just imagining things…?"

"No it was definitely him! He was even wearing that outfit he wore the last time!"

Kaoru said as she recalled the memory of Kyousuke taking them to the amusement park when they were kids, not remembering that they had kept it a secret from Minamoto.

"Impossible, why would Hyoubu be at an amusement park?"

Minamoto said. The last thing he had expected when he had taken the girls to the amusement park to cheer them up after their defeat at Hyoubu Kyousuke's hands had been said esper to appear at the place of relaxation.

"And what do you mean by the last time?"

But Kaoru seemed to not even be listening to him -

"But it was definitely Kyousuke!" The hot-headed redhead insisted as she pulled her unwilling friend into the dark place.

"Let's go, Shiho-chan!"

"But Kaoru-chan….!"

"Ah, wait Kaoru!"

…

* * *

"This is _way too_ cliché!"

Andy bemoaned as he found himself lying on top of a for once quiet Hyoubu Kyousuke, pinning him to the ground.

 _How could I trip over nothing?_

 _I'm not that clumsy._

 _In fact, it felt like something pushed me._

"Cliché or not, will you get off me?"

The other man didn't sound teasing for once, and Andy's face turned red when he realized their position had their legs entangled.

"S-Sorry!"

He shot up from the white haired man who didn't look amused for once. In fact, he seemed to be glaring at something unseen.

"Hyoubu….?"

He turned to Andy, then smiled again as he got up from the ground.

"Let's hold hands, Hinomiya."

"Ah – eh?!"

"Oh don't act as if it's the first time." The esper smiled charmingly at him, leaning in close.

"Our hands have met for quite a few times."

"Y-You – will you stop toying with me for once?!"

…

* * *

"They're getting nowhere!"

"And I think he was mad at us…."

"Maybe we shouldn't interrupt…"

"But they're getting nowhere! It's not romantic at all!'

"Did we make a mistake?"

"No! My woman's intuition tells me the Major likes him! He's just being stubborn and sticking to old tactics!"

"And that bastard Hinomiya is oblivious….seriously, he doesn't deserve to go on a date with the Major!"

"What, are you jealous?"

"Who's jealous?!"

"Anyway let's just watch over them….but no interfering this time."

"Yeah, that glare was kind of scary."

Yoh said as he leaned against a coffin in the haunted house, wincing at the memory.

They were in a part of the haunted house where there was greenish light from hanging pumpkins to enhance the spooky effect, and it drew the attention of a certain Level 7 esper.

"Is that…P.A.N.D.R.A.?!"

Kaoru exclaimed, and sprinted to her destination as the trembling white haired girl who had been latching onto her cried out.

"W-Wait, Kaoru-chan!"

"Hey!"

Yoh shifted his gaze in surprise.

"Queen?!"

"What are you doing here?" Magi asked.

"I should be asking you guys that! And Kyousuke too!"

Their future Queen declared, pointing a finger in the direction where Andy and Kyousuke had gone, and Momiji and Yoh automatically shushed her.

She looked surprised and as he saw the Goddess and Empress join her, Magi sighed.

"Uh, it's complicated….but for now, will you keep it down?"


	3. Chapter 3

"WHHHHAAAAAAAT?!"

"Don't be so loud!"

"S-Sorry!" Kaoru slapped a hand over her own mouth.

"I didn't know Kyousuke swung that way….!"

"That's right, he seemed quite fond towards you!"

"Always calling you his Queen…"

Magi had somehow managed to convince the three Level 7 espers and their Normal supervisor to get out of the dark place first without drawing much attention, and they were now a distance away from the haunted house, having lost sight of Kyousuke and Andy.

"H-Hyoubu's on a date?!" Minamoto joined in the shock.

"He's supposed to be on a date!" Momiji complained, crossing her arms petulantly. "But he's not acting like it at all!"

"And that guy's too dense to realize." Yoh snorted.

"That's the situation…." Magi said awkwardly. "We're not here to cause trouble, we're just here to oversee the Major."

"I see. So you guys really came after all."

A familiar smooth voice called out, startling the people from different factions.

"M-Major!"

"Kyousuke!"

"Hyoubu!"

"Hey."

The silver haired esper smiled at the people before him. He turned to the girl with fiery hair with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Queen."

"You're saying that after our last battle?"

Kyousuke just smiled and she went forth, "A-Anyway, leaving your date is rude!"

"Isn't spying on someone's date rude as well?"

"W-We weren't spying! We were just discussing…."

Kaoru said, then shook her head and looked up at him with a smile.

"But, I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy, Kyousuke!"

"….Happy?"

Kyousuke murmured and she nodded, "You looked happy with that guy. Right, Minamoto?"

"Huh?!" Minamoto said as all eyes were on him, especially Kyousuke's.

"Uhhh….he looked less evil…."

"But you should be more passionate!"

Kaoru declared and Kyousuke blinked.

"You should be more, aggressive and seize his attention. The way you act is too subtle, that won't get his attention at all!"

"I'm not the passionate one." Kyousuke smiled wryly.

"But you have to take action, Kyousuke! Like, "Let's hold hands." Or "Can I get you a drink?" Or "Do you want to take a photo together –"

"Wait, Kaoru-chan, the other person is a guy!"

"Yeah, the things you're thinking of is for girls!"

" –and then you can do xxxx and xxxx – huh what? Oh. But they still can do xxxx right?"

"K-Kaoru-chan!"

"I feel sick!"

"Queen…." Kyousuke smiled shakily. "I'll….pass…."

"Kyousuke, you like that guy right?!"

"Um…." Kyousuke said helplessly. "I think so…probably."

"Like?" Yoh scoffed. "He's smitten! So smitten you can't call him a lolicon anymore!"

"He's like, "Hinomiya, I want to get a popsicle." "Hinomiya, shall we eat together" "What are you thinking, Hinomiya?" And the way he looks at him is like thissss –"

"Please don't look at me like that, it's disturbing."

"I do not look at Hinomiya like that!" Kyousuke shouted, only for all eyes to turn to him.

He flushed and averted his gaze.

"W-What?"

Minamoto stared. "Hyoubu, are you…."

"…Blushing?" Momiji ended.

"Heh, so you really like him. What a surprise." Shiho seemed to be amused.

"For the almighty Hyoubu Kyousuke…"

"Shiho-chan! Don't tease Kyousuke!" Kaoru reprimanded as the white haired esper looked like he wanted to hide his face. "He can like whoever he wants to!"

"Well it's better than him liking you." Shiho conceded as Aoi nodded in agreement.

"I need to go back."

Kyousuke mumbled, then turned to retreat, but Kaoru grabbed his arm.

"Wait Kyousuke don't run away! We haven't finished talking yet!"

"Really enough already, Queen! Even if it's you, I –"

"K-Kyousuke, you really are blushing!"

"W-Wha – I'm not –!"

Kaoru grinned mischievously and wrapped her arms around the embarrassed esper, hands automatically moving to the chest area.

"Wah Kyousuke, you're so cute! And you're pretty too – it's such a pity you don't have boobs!"

"Q-Queen!" Kyousuke squeaked as her hands moved to his chest.

"K-Kaoru!"

Minamoto was even more scandalized than his rival, if that was even possible –

"She even does it to a man…." Aoi gaped.

"She can't be cured." Shiho sighed.

"Sorry Major Hyoubu, but this is your precious Queen's true self. She's like a perverted old man."

"What?! Isn't the old man the Major here?!"

"Yoh!" Said Major roared before blushing again as his Queen squeezed his chest.

"H-Hey, Queen! Stop it already….!"

"Not until you say you like him!"

"Wha – ah, fine! I like him! I like Andy Hinomiya! Satisfied?!"

"Very." His Queen purred next to his ear as her arms left him, making him turn.

"So you really…."

"How surprising."

"Another guy?"

Face heating up again, Kyousuke resorted to snapping his fingers –

But he didn't disappear even though he badly wanted to, and he ended up looking like a magician whose trick had failed.

"Major?"

"Damn….I forgot I can't use my powers." Kyousuke scowled.

"Kyousuke! Didn't I say to not run away?!"

"B-But there's nothing left to talk about." Kyousuke said powerlessly in the face of his Queen. "I already said I liked him so…"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"What….well we're already on a date."

"But you haven't been doing anything on the date." Momiji chided.

"I have," Kyousuke sighed, "But Hinomiya is oblivious as usual. You'd think he would realize something is off if I called him names like 'sweetheart'….but he just thinks I'm toying with him."

"You could ask him to hold hands!"

"I did. And he just thought I was toying with him again."

"Maybe he doesn't know you're on a date?"

"Heh, how can that be when I've said it a few times?"

"…He's hopeless." Shiho concluded.

"More hopeless than Minamoto-han." Aoi sighed.

"Hey!"

"Hah, it must be retribution for toying with the newbie so much." Yoh smirked.

"You're one to talk!" He grimaced as Magi and Momiji yelled.

"W-What I'm not the one who has a crush on him!"

"Hey Kyousuke – ah?!"

"He's gone!"

"Damn it! He always runs away!" The future Queen of espers shook her fist in the air, clearly not pleased.

"We're going after him, Shiho-chan, Aoi-chan!"

"Ah wait Kaoru-chan!"

"Wah –" Minamoto reached out, "Kaoru!"

"Let's go, Minamoto!"

"How did it become like this?! I thought you girls wanted to enjoy yourselves today after your defeat at Hyoubu's hands?! So why are you chasing after him?!"

"Oh Minamoto-han." Aoi smiled.

"It was an act." Shiho said sweetly.

"EHHHHHHH?!"

"We just wanted to te-ase you." Shiho winked.

"W-Wha, seriously?! Argh, you three are still brats!"

"Minamoto, hurry up! We're going to lose Kyousuke!"

"Why do we have to follow Hyoubu –?!"

"Shit, B.A.B.E.L.'s on the move! Let's go too!"

…

…

* * *

"Ah Hyoubu you're back – wah!"

Andy gasped in surprise as the other man came crashing into him.

"S-Safe." He breathed.

"Eh?"

Kyousuke seemed to realize their compromising position. His cheeks heated up and he drew away.

"S-Sorry."

"…It's okay."

Andy stared. It was the first time he had heard Hyoubu apologize. Brushing away the surreal moment, he asked.

"Anyway where did you go? You were gone for a long time."

"I told you, I went to the restroom."

"Ah you must have eaten something really bad." Andy said with a sarcastic tone that made even the usually eloquent man embarrassed.

"Then after that some people came and harassed me."

"What? Are you alright?!"

Andy looked at him as if scanning for any bruises or injuries. Kyousuke was taken aback by the worry on his expression.

"Yeah I'm fine….it wasn't a big deal…." He lied through his teeth with a smile. "It was just troublesome….since I couldn't use my powers to get away – shut up!"

"Eh?!"

"N-No, I wasn't speaking to you!" Kyousuke waved his hands at Andy's surprised expression.

"Right….well you're uninjured, so that's good. And if those bastards come I'll beat them up, no problem."

"What, are you saying you'll protect me?" Kyousuke smirked. "How honorable of you, Hinomiya."

"Of course." Andy replied in a matter of fact tone.

"After all, it's my doing you aren't able to use your powers. So I'll take responsibility."

"….How passionate."

Kyousuke murmured with a fond smile at Andy's confident grin.

"But, I don't dislike that."

"Right, so c'mon."

Andy jerked his thumb with an easy smile.

"Let's continue our date."

…

…

 _He just said it's a date!_

 _Now's your chance, Kyousuke!_

 _Now this is getting good._

 _Major, your face is red._

 _Are you blushing?_

 _Even that dense Hinomiya would notice_

 _Shut up, all of you! Why are you in my head?!_

 _Saying that, Major…it was Queen's idea, you know!_

 _Queen….!?_

 _Sorry, is it a bother Kyousuke? I thought this was the most efficient way to communicate….since they already have a telepathy link to you._

 _You're using that telepathy link for this?!_

 _Why not?_

 _We're just following our Queen's orders._

 _It's for emergency purposes!_

 _This is an emergency_

 _Our Boss is on a date_

 _Major, you're way too awkward. Is this your first date?_

 _S-So what if it is?!_

 _Kyousuke you're so cute! I know, why don't you two go on the roller coaster next? Or the ferris wheel, then you can have xxxx and do xxxx_

 _Kaoru-chan, this isn't an ero manga!_

 _And they're both guys!_

 _I'll pick the roller coaster, thank you Queen. And the rest of you, get out of my head!_

…

…

"Hyoubu?"

Andy voiced to the red-faced man who looked as if he was going through an unsolvable dilemma.

"What's wrong?"

"…Let's go to the roller coaster."

"Okay?"

"Now!"

Kyousuke said and grabbed Andy's arm, pulling him away as he ran.

"Oi, wait Hyoubu!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, are you alright?"

Andy asked in puzzlement as Kyousuke had kept glancing back and sending glares in some unknown direction, trembling for some equally unknown reason. He had tried to look back, but everytime he did the silver haired man would bring up a topic of conversation.

"Are those guys who harassed you here or something?"

"N-No." Kyousuke smiled nervously.

"…Are you scared of roller coasters then?"

"No – woah!"

The roller coaster had suddenly taken a sharp turn, causing gasps including from Andy as Kyousuke's shoulder touched his.

"I mean yes." Kyousuke seemed to fumble with his words.

"I'm…." he gritted his teeth, eyebrow twitching. "Scared."

"You….shouldn't have gone on the roller coaster if you were scared…."

Andy stared as Kyousuke flushed and gripped his shirt.

"Why don't you teleport out and wait for me down there? Your powers should be back already."

"….We shouldn't use our powers in an amusement park…."

Kyousuke said with difficulty, and Andy stared at him.

"Right, and since when were you one to follow rules?" Andy said skeptically.

"Hyoubu, you're acting really weirdly today."

"…..!"

Kyousuke looked as if he had been struck by a burst of psychic power which could stun even the most powerful esper in the world.

Silently, he released his grasp on Andy's shirt and drew away, mumbling.

"I see…."

And then he was silent for the remainder of the ride, leaving Andy to wonder why he wasn't scared like he had claimed to be.

…

…

…

* * *

"I SCREWED UP!"

"It's alright, Kyousuke!"

"He thinks I'm _weird_! He said I'm acting weirdly!"

Kyousuke yelled as he gripped his hair in frustration.

"Well, you are. What was with that, old man? Even a high school girl could do better!"

"Don't tease him, Yoh. It's the Major's first date!"

"I don't know who's more hopeless – you or that guy."

"It's you guys' fault!" Kyousuke jabbed his finger accusingly at P.A.N.D.R.A. and B.A.B.E.L.

"You suggested that I should act scared – but I ended up coming off as weird!"

"It was Kaoru-chan's idea!"

Shiho said and Kaoru flushed, and cringed when he glared at her.

"Ahhaha…sorry…but it seemed like a good idea…!"

"Queen…."

"Sorry Kyousuke! But you can make up for it! I mean we all think our date is acting weird sometimes right?"

She said with a wink as Shiho deadpanned, "What are you saying, you haven't been on a single date."

"S-Shut up!"

"Just be yourself." Minamoto decided to finally contribute.

"Don't listen to these girls…they're just having fun."

"I know that even without you telling me!"

"W-ha, what's with that attitude, I was trying to help!"

"I don't need your help, idiot four eyes!"

"What did you say, you lolicon pervert!?"

"Hah!" Kyousuke said with a smug smirk as he looked condescendingly at Minamoto.

"That's an old one, Minamoto! After all, I'm on a date with Hinomiya so you can't call me a lolicon anymore! Hahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kyousuke laughed triumphantly with a proud grin as if he had discovered the secret of the universe and the powers of espers. Minamoto started, but didn't relent.

"Yeah, a date on which you acted like a teenage girl – which was pretty gross. An old man like you acting like a teenage girl, you're still a lolicon pervert!"

"WHO THE HELL IS AN OLD MAN?! AND I DIDN'T ACT LIKE A TEENAGE GIRL!"

"Oh really? 'Hinomiya, I'm scared….' Isn't that acting like a teenage girl?!"

"I didn't say that! That definitely wasn't the way I said that!'

Kyousuke roared as he jabbed his finger into Minamoto's chest, who sneered in his face.

"But you still said you were scared. You said such an embarrassing thing! A man like you…."

Kyousuke blushed bright red and lifted Minamoto up by the shirt.

"I was trying to get his attention!"

"And that's exactly what a teenage girl would do, _Kyouko-chan_."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"R-Right!" Kaoru got in between the two males.

"Minamoto, don't be mean to Kyousuke! But Minamoto has a point. Maybe that wasn't the best strategy…why don't we try something else instead?"

The peacemaker said cheerfully and Kyousuke let Minamoto go to stare at the future Queen.

"…You're always looking towards the future, Queen."

He said almost admiringly, and she blinked as he continued, "But it's no use. This was a horrible idea in the first place. I'm just glad Yuugiri isn't here to see this absolute failure."

He said, his expression melancholic. She stared at him, then went forward.

"Don't say that, Kyousuke! It's not even evening yet! There's definitely still a chance!"

"What's with you."

Minamoto looked disturbed as he stared almost warily at the white haired esper.

"Normally wouldn't you be like, 'Come with me, Hinomiya-kun. I'll take you to a higher place'"

"Minamoto, that's just your fantasy!"

"Like you're one to talk! And it isn't my fantasy, it was what that damn lolicon pervert said in that dating game – speaking of which, who the hell was that game for anyway?!"

"Anyway," Kyousuke said as Minamoto and Kaoru exchanged fierce looks. He smiled wryly.

"Thanks but, I'll just go tell Hinomiya the farce is over already."

"Kyousuke!"

His Queen grabbed his arm and he looked at her.

"You're ending it so easily?!"

"You're giving up already?" Minamoto looked disbelievingly at him. "You?"

"Yeah old man, it isn't like you!"

"Major, why don't you try again?"

"Major…"

"Yeah, we won't interfere this time."

"We'll just watch."

"It wouldn't work out." Kyousuke sighed, his expression serious again.

"We're both guys, and Hinomiya obviously doesn't have any interest in men. Not only that, he – we have our secrets."

He looked as if he wanted to say something more, but smiled instead.

"Anyway, it was fun."

Kaoru looked at him in surprise, and tightened her grip when he tried to move away.

"That's right, you were having fun! Whether he notices or not, isn't that what matters?! Don't throw away your feelings for that normal so easily, Kyousuke!"

She shouted passionately to him as if with feelings of her own, and he stared at her.

"No Queen, Hinomiya isn't a normal."

"Eh? But he looks normal!"

"Wait Kaoru-chan, you followed them even without knowing who the other guy is?!"

"That's Andy Hinomiya, the newcomer to P.A.N.D.R.A. He's an esper who can negate others' abilities."

"Hinomiya…oh! The one who defeated Director Tsubomi?!"

"….She would kill you if she heard you say that."

"Ehehehe!"

Kaoru laughed sheepishly, then turned her attention back to the white haired esper.

"Ah so he's not a normal huh….my bad."

…

 _Ah I see._

 _Queen thought Hinomiya was a normal._

 _No wonder she was so insistent._

 _As expected of you, Queen._

…

"What, now that you know he isn't a normal, has your ideal changed?"

Kyousuke said teasingly, but the look in his eyes was sharp.

"Of course not!" Kaoru didn't seem to notice. "Normal or not, you like him right? That's a rare, precious thing! I'm definitely still rooting for you guys, Kyousuke!"

She gave him an encouraging grin, and he returned, "Rare? I like all espers, especially you Queen."

"I meant the other kind of like!" She put a finger in front of his face.

"Oh really? Ow!"

"Stop trying to act all tough, Kyousuke!"

Kaoru said after she had hit him on the head, speaking from her heart –

"When you like someone, you can't be cool! You have to make a fool of yourself!"

"No Kaoru-chan, that's only you."

"Argh! Shiho-chan, Aoi-chan, whose side are you on?!"

"What?" Minamoto was surprised. "You like someone, Kaoru?!"

"E-Ehhh….!"

The red headed girl had her whole face red as her secret crush stared at her.

"O-Of course not! I-I'm talking about games! Yeah, games! You know those dating games, I borrowed some from Tim and Bullet! And I often had to do s-stupid things to get those girls' affection! Ahahahha!"

"Ah…wait why are you playing dating games for guys?! They weren't H games were they?!"

"No! Minamoto, who do you think I am?!"

"A perverted…." Minamoto paused. "….Girl. He concluded lamely.

"You were just about to say 'old man', weren't you?" Shiho whispered.

"No I wasn't! That's Hyoubu!"

"Right – Kyousuke!"

The white haired esper turned away from where he had been conversing with his subordinates.

"Why don't you try one last time? We won't interfere, promise!"

"Major."

"It's your Queen's request." Momiji teased.

"Yeah, so try not to make a fool of yourself this time."

Kyousuke sent Yoh a glare, then sighed, averting his gaze awkwardly.

"Well…if my Queen says so….ah!"

"What?!"

"Hinomiya's back!" Kyousuke panicked as he pushed them away.

"Hurry and go hide somewhere!"

"No wait Major, we can teleport –"

Kyousuke looked like he wanted to hit himself for forgetting, but took the time to teleport P.A.N.D.R.A. and B.A.B.E.L. away instead.

"Sorry." He heard the other man's voice. "I think I ate something bad."

Kyousuke turned with a taunting grin. "Oh really?"

"Really!" Hinomiya flushed and he smirked.

"Anyway, were you talking to someone? I heard voices."

He said suspiciously, and Kyousuke said, "What are you saying? I was just waiting for my date to come back."

Andy looked as if he had given up on telling him it wasn't a date. He sighed and said, "Well, where do you want to go next?"

"Hm…" Kyousuke pretended to think.

"What about the Tunnel of Love?"

He said with a bright smile, and Andy stared.

"…Can't you be serious for once?"

"I am being serious."

"What, you want to push me into the water even now?"

Kyousuke stared, then sighed.

"On second thought, let's go get cotton candy."

He said and walked away depressingly, and Andy followed him with a confused look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Hyoubu."

"What, Hinomiya?"

"….Are you sulking?"

"No, I'm eating my cotton candy."

The white haired esper replied and did just that, but with no smug expression on his face.

He looked like a petulant child and Andy popped some popcorn into his mouth as he asked.

"Why do you look so depressed?"

He received a glare for his efforts and he winced, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, I won't ask! But seriously…."

He eyed Hyoubu warily.

 _He'll kill me if I say he's acting like a teenage girl who just got dumped right?_

 _But what's with him?_

Andy mused. He had thought Hyoubu Kyousuke, the leader of P.A.N.D.R.A. was an enigmatic individual who liked to tease and toy with others. Yet right now he was looking as if he had been on the receiving end of teasing and toying –

Which he didn't get. He couldn't recall acting towards Hyoubu the way Hyoubu usually acted towards him.

He'd thought the leader who liked to give off a cool image had been acting surprisingly out of character the previous day, when he had been avoiding Hinomiya when usually it was the other way around, but he'd brushed it off to being pushed into the pool by the prankster of their team.

But Hyoubu had been acting even more weirdly on their outing. Andy could bear with the esper's touchy-feely behavior, but then he had looked as if he was hiding something, and then he had said he was scared of roller coasters, but didn't look to be frightened at all afterwards when even Andy had let out a few surprised gasps at the loops and turns.

 _Seriously I just don't get this guy._

Andy thought as he stared at Hyoubu as if he stared hard enough he could gain the esper's telepathic ability.

The white haired esper popped the last bit of fluff into his mouth, before the stick was dissolved by flames.

Then he turned his cheek on his hand to look at him, then looked away again.

Andy expected some snide comment, but it didn't come. Instead he got a surprisingly straightforward response.

"Stop staring at me."

"Ahhh….my bad."

Andy said when he realized how long he had been staring, which must have been quite a long time if it had made the usually flawlessly confident esper uncomfortable.

Hyoubu pulled the cap on his forehead down, and silence reigned the air around them.

 _Why is he being so quiet?_

Andy thought, for in their interactions, Hyoubu was usually the talkative (and teasing one) and Andy was the one who found himself barely able to keep up with his pace.

 _…Should I say something?_

 _Maybe he's gotten bored of our so called date and is here only for Yugiri's sake._

 _Honestly…_

Andy smiled almost fondly and Hyoubu spoke, "Hinomiya."

"Eh? Y-Yes?!"

Andy jolted and Hyoubu gave him a look as if he was the weird one, then said.

"I…."

"Yes?"

"Don't…"

 _Don't want to be here?_

Andy thought, but somehow felt it would be wiser to keep his mouth shut.

"Dislike….you."

The leader of P.A.N.D.R.A. finished, and then turned away as if he had just told a forbidden secret.

"R-Right."

Andy said after a moment of awkward silence, though he thought he heard some distantly familiar voices but couldn't find any logical reason for the suspected people to be in an amusement park.

"W-Well that's a relief I guess….since you always like to toy with and embarrass me I thought you actually didn't like me or something."

"I do like you." Hyoubu said distantly.

"Alright." Andy said stupidly.

Hyoubu sighed as if he had said something wrong, but Andy couldn't figure out what it was.

"Hinomiya…."

"…What?"

Andy questioned. Although he didn't know why Hyoubu was acting strangely, he figured it had to be something big for the white haired esper didn't even have his hands in his pockets or that cocky smile on his face.

Thus he turned and gave Hyoubu his full attention –

Only to be jerked forward by the necklace around his neck.

"H-Hyoubu?"

"I like you."

Hyoubu said again as if expecting Andy to understand something.

Then he turned the limiter off, and looked up at Andy.

"Won't you stay by my side?"

…

…

 _What does he mean?_

 _…Is this a trick question?_

 _Wait, does that mean he knows I'm a spy?!_

 _No it can't be….if he did why would he be allowing me, his enemy, to stay?_

"Hinomiya?'

The look Hyoubu was giving him was almost beseeching. Andy started, then laughed and said –

"What are you talking about, Hyoubu? Aren't I already by your side?"

 _That didn't seem too suspicious, right?_

Hyoubu stared, then smiled and shook his head.

"I see."

He said in his usual enigmatic manner, then released his hold on the limiter he had given Andy.

"You're lacking self-awareness as always."

And as if it would explain his next action, he moved to rest his head on Andy's sturdy shoulder.

"H-Hyoubu?!"

"Be quiet."

"Uhhhh…."

Andy said awkwardly, feeling confused for the umpteenth time as he sat with the awkwardness he felt on the bench, looking away from the gazes of passerbys.

Hyoubu had closed his eyes, as if he had decided Andy's shoulder would be his temporary place of rest, which was illogical to the 'half' esper –

"Uh, Hyoubu?"

"What?"

"Isn't it uncomfortable?"

"On the contrary, you have quite a sturdy shoulder that makes for a good headrest."

Hyoubu said as if he was at peace and Andy stared.

"Ah no, I meant, this closeness."

"….."

"See, didn't you say my powers affects the internal elements of an esper's body so espers can't stand too close to me?"

"….And?"

"So, you're awfully close to me right now, doesn't that affect you?"

Andy said, and when Hyoubu chose to not respond, moved his free hand to turn on the limiter –

Which met Hyoubu's hand as the esper with multiple powers sealed murmured next to his ear.

"It's fine."

"….!"

"I'm fine if I'm close to you."

"No but –"

" _I'm_ fine if I'm close to _you_."

Hyoubu repeated, as his fingers grasped Andy's hand.

"Okay…."

Andy said even though he didn't know why it was okay. But his answer seemed to satisfy Hyoubu who drew his hand away.

Andy let go of the limiter, looking at the white haired 'teenager' resting on his shoulder.

 _Looking at him like this, he looks kind of like a kid._

Yet Andy knew that thought wasn't to be believed.

 _What is it like for the most powerful esper in the world and the leader of P.A.N.D.R.A. to be powerless?_

 _And why would he be seeking this?_

 _…._

No rational answer came to him no matter how much he thought about it.

So he decided not to think about it or he would be the one getting a headache.

Hyoubu laid against his shoulder, his cap between his hands placed on his lap.

Andy's hand reached for Hyoubu's hair, before he realized and pulled it back as if stunned at himself.

 _What…is wrong with me?_

…

…

* * *

"Major…."

"…Hyoubu…."

"….I feel sorry for him."

"That useless guy is so dense even Major Hyoubu has given up. Why does the Major like such a hopeless guy?"

Shiho deadpanned with an 'I don't get it look', in contrast to Kaoru who looked ready to fight.

"Ahhh….Kyousuke! WHAT is wrong with that guy, Kyousuke said, 'I like you' how the hell could he not understand?! HE EVEN ASKED HIM TO STAY BY HIS SIDE HOW COULD HE NOT – MPHHHH!"

"Keep it down, Kaoru-chan!"

"Yeah or the situation will become worse!"

The two girls said to the frustrated girl in the sky.

"Mppph – I-It's not as if he can hear me from there! Actually, I WANT HIM TO HEAR – mph!"

"He's turning his head!"

"He definitely heard you."

"….Oh he didn't look up."

"Looks like he still retains some sanity despite being with the Major."

"W-Who cares – mmmph!"

"H-Hyoubu won't be pleased if we interrupt his date." Minamoto said in an attempt to convince the stubborn girl whose legs were kicking out at her friends who were restraining her.

"Think of…Hyoubu's feelings."

"I-I am thinking of Kyousuke's feelings, Minamoto! Kyousuke's feelings are hurt because of that idiotic dumb guy! That's why I need to teach him a lesson –!"

"I understand." Minamoto said even though he didn't. He grimaced.

"But this is Hyoubu's…date. We already promised we wouldn't interfere, so he wouldn't be happy if you did."

"…..Fine."

Kaoru said reluctantly, and Shiho and Aoi released her as she glared at Andy as if she wished to set him on fire with her glare alone.

Minamoto felt glad that unlike Hyoubu, Kaoru didn't have pyrokinetic powers. He didn't know what Hyoubu's reaction would be, but he doubted he would be pleased if she had set his date on fire.

After all, Hyoubu had glared at his Queen for making him make a fool of himself in front of Hinomiya, and Minamoto had felt selfishly glad.

 _Eh?_

 _Why do I feel glad?_

The bespectacled man was confused with his own thoughts, but soon shrugged inwardly.

 _Why not?_

 _When Hyoubu's becoming less of a lolicon_

 _It's surprising for him to like a guy, but as long as he doesn't touch Kaoru…._

 _….._

 _And Shiho and Aoi of course!_

 _But I mean, he doesn't pay as much attention to them as he does to his 'Queen', so I don't have to worry about them._

Minamoto thought, and felt satisfied with his deduction of his feelings –

Though his heart felt there was something missing.

…

* * *

On the other side of the sky, three more espers were floating as they looked down on the spectacle before them.

"Tch! At least Hinomiya isn't pushing the Major away. Or I'll kill him."

Youh cracked his knuckles threateningly and Momiji snickered. "Jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?!"

"Well I'm a bit jealous," Momiji said with a wry smile. She looked down on the man who had taken care of them from above.

"After all, it's the first time I've seen the Major with his guard completely down."

"Yeah and to think it's with that newbie of all people! Argh why does he like Hinomiya anyway?! At this rate it'd be better if he's a lolicon pervert!"

"What is he doing…." Magi murmured.

"Why did the Major turn off the limiter? It's bothersome and even painful being close to that guy with his negating power."

Magi said, unable to resist the urge to cringe at the reminder of the pounding headache and sudden dizziness he had received even in just a moment in Andy Hinomiya's close presence, that had automatically pushed him to push the other man away from his near vicinity.

And yet their Major was sitting there, having turned off the limiter which had allowed the newcomer to be close to them, and willingly being close to him without any sign of discomfort on his expression.

"Hmm maybe he wants to be with Hinomiya-kun as he is?"

"…I don't understand."

"It's alright, only the Major understands his own feelings."

Momiji smiled as Yoh scowled, his arms crossed.

"Damn it….Hinomiya…!"

…

…

* * *

Andy looked around one more time, before deciding the voice he had heard was his imagination.

He sighed and with the leader of the esper criminal organization resting against his shoulder, munched on his popcorn as quietly as he could –

Which wasn't very quiet at all, and as Hyoubu mumbled, Andy decided to forgo it altogether.

 _How did I get into this situation?_

Andy wondered, unsure about what he was supposed to do at the moment. He put the box of popcorn to the side, seeing as he was unable to get up and throw it away with the weight on his shoulder.

"Hyoubu."

Andy said after a few minutes of peaceful silence for Kyousuke.

"What is it?"

Kyousuke replied sleepily.

"I hate to disturb you, but it's getting late. Is there anything else you want to do or should we go back? Your…family must be worried."

Kyousuke's lips quirked as if he was finding amusement at something only he knew.

"Our family."

"Right…." Andy said, despite his thoughts of how he would become an intruder in the future.

"Anyway I don't want to be scolded or punished, so if you would…."

"Why would you be? Everyone already knows we're on a date."

Kyousuke said, and smiled brightly, and Andy didn't have the heart to say otherwise at the look in his eyes and the lilt in his voice.

"….Is there anything else you want to do?" Andy finally said.

"Hmmm." Kyousuke said. "I want you to win something for me."

"….."

"I saw a cute toy dog which looked like you at a shooting store just now. If you get it for me I might _toy_ with you less."

"…Don't joke." Andy grimaced.

"Why do I have to win something for you? What are you, a kid? My girlfriend? And what do you mean by a dog which looks like me?!"

"…Yeah." Kyousuke said but his smile had changed.

"It was a joke." He affirmed, removing himself from Andy's shoulder and standing up, fixing his cap back on his head of white hair.

He reached down and ruffled Andy's hair, to the brown haired man's chagrin, "Hey!"

"And I meant that it looked like you." The esper grinned widely at him. "You're like a dog after all."

Andy growled and Hyoubu smirked, walking off with his usual poise and confidence and his hands in his pockets as he called over his shoulder –

"Let's get going, Hinomiya."

…

* * *

Hm I'm getting a bit bored


	6. Chapter 6

Contrary to Andy's expectations, Hyoubu did not return to his usual self after their break at the bench.

While he was no longer acting as strangely as before, he was mostly silent and Andy was the one who had to start their conversations.

Just as Andy was about to suggest for them to head back to their ship or at least get dinner, Hyoubu finally spoke.

"I…."

He was looking at the setting sun over the horizon as he trailed off.

Andy stopped in his tracks, and waited, and Kyousuke continued.

"It's the second time I've been to an amusement park."

He smiled wryly as he said this, then let silence envelop the air around them.

Andy stood awkwardly amongst the distant sound of laughing children, then said, "It's my second time too."

Kyousuke seemed to have lowered his gaze as he replied, "I see."

It seemed like their outing was coming to an end, but Hyoubu didn't turn around with his usual smile and say something Andy expected him to say like – _Well let's go back, everyone's waiting._ Or – _It was fun._

He was instead silent again, and Andy ventured, "Right, do you want to ride the ferris wheel or something?"

He asked as he gestured to the ferris wheel Kyousuke was facing, even though he was not leaning so favorably towards the idea of being alone in the car with another man – Hyoubu Kyousuke at that.

A very quiet Hyoubu Kyousuke.

"What a splendid offer," Kyousuke sounded as if he was smiling and Andy prepared himself for the most awkward moment of their so called date. "But I'd have to decline."

"Ahhh…." Andy said, and wondered when he would stop sounding stupid.

Andy would never know whether Kyousuke was indeed smiling or not as when he turned to face him, his expression was a serious one.

"Hinomiya….."

It was the sort of expression Andy imagined he might have if he ever found out Andy was a spy. Just as Andy was beginning to wonder if he had been too careless without his noticing, Hyoubu walked towards him.

"Hyoubu….?"

Kyousuke stopped in front of him, then allowed himself to fall forward.

"H-Hyoubu?!"

Andy exclaimed as Kyousuke's forehead touched his chest.

"Why…."

"W-What?"

Andy said. His heart was pounding in his chest as he wondered if Hyoubu had discovered his identity.

But instead of piercing through him with that sharp gaze, Hyoubu remained silent.

Andy's heartbeat was starting to slow down, though he still felt nervous with the leader of P.A.N.D.R.A. in close contact with him –

Before he noticed the melancholic look in Kyousuke's eyes and his downcast expression.

"H-Hey, what's wrong?"

"…"

"Hyoubu?"

"Just for once…"

"Eh?"

Andy wasn't even sure if Kyousuke was talking to him, or was speaking his thoughts out loud.

Just as he was about to extend a cautious hand to Hyoubu's shoulder, Hyoubu reached out towards his.

His hand landed on Andy's shoulder as he raised his impenetrable gaze to Andy's heterochromatic eyes.

Andy didn't dare to move a muscle. He looked on in befuddlement as Hyoubu's hand reached to the back of his head.

And then he moved towards Andy.

 _W-Wait_

Andy thought in rising panic as Hyoubu – no, Kyousuke, leaned towards him.

For it seemed like he wasn't dealing with Hyoubu anymore but Kyousuke – what he had taken to calling the uncharacteristic persona of Hyoubu which he hadn't been aware of.

 _I-Is he going to k-ki-_

Their chests were touching, he was hearing nothing, nothing but the desire that spoke to him in Hyoubu's eyes, as his head was pushed down to the white haired esper's level and it seemed like he was about to be kissed by the man who was supposed to be his enemy –

Before he shoved him away.

Andy would have never thought himself capable of such a feat, for, trusted member of P.A.N.D.R.A or USEI spy, there were some lines you just didn't cross with Hyoubu Kyousuke.

But in his defense, Hyoubu Kyousuke himself had crossed an unsaid line with Andy without any warning beforehand.

So Andy's body moved before his head and shoved Kyousuke away from him.

He hadn't meant for it to have had so much force, and he blamed it on having to defend himself from espers that his body was automatically accustomed to pushing away anything threatening him.

But it had, and the force of Andy's shove knocked Kyousuke onto the ground with a hard impact.

He laid there with wide eyes, too in shock to even move and Andy panted as if he was the one physically drained.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!"

He hadn't meant for his voice to come out so loud, but it did and he didn't relent even when Kyousuke flinched.

"Seriously! What the hell is wrong with you today, Hyoubu?! Just stop it already, it's freaking me out!"

Andy yelled, then clenched his fists by his sides as he glared at the esper on the ground.

Kyousuke looked as if he had been rejected for the first time in his eighty years of life.

But he didn't look like a Hyoubu who had been rejected. His cap had been displaced from the force of Andy's shove and not even his white hair could allude to the fact that he was much older than the teenager he seemed like, hands placed on the ground with a stillness that reflected the stunned expression on his face.

Hyoubu's utter silence and shock allowed Andy's anger to dissolve away, as he realized the extent of what he had done.

He had just shoved Hyoubu Kyousuke onto the ground.

Hyoubu Kyousuke, the enigmatic, powerful esper who always conducted himself with an air befitting of his name, who always smiled with a confidence as if he knew something Andy didn't, who walked with an elegance even with his hands in his pockets, whom Andy never imagined had ever fallen down in his life –

Had fallen down onto the ground.

And laid there, as if getting up was not even an option to him, as the circle of people grew gradually around him.

The voices of the people surrounded him.

"What's happening?"

"Why is that guy on the floor?"

"Did he just push a kid down?"

"Hey that kid has white hair."

"And he looks kind of familiar."

It reminded Andy of the time recently with Yugiri at the amusement park –

Only this time it had been his reaction, and not his esper companion's, which had caused the situation.

It was not because of the people around him (though his superior would have a field day if he ever discovered his spy had pushed the Hyoubu Kyousuke down onto the ground in an amusement park in the public eye) that Andy spoke.

"S-Sorry."

Before he could wonder if it was audacious for him to extend the same hand that had pushed Kyousuke away, Hyoubu spoke.

"You sure have guts…Hinomiya."

Andy cringed. He had never been afraid of Hyoubu, even though the other man could rip him to shreds with a wave of his hand.

Yet at the moment, Hyoubu's voice had gone so deep and low that Andy felt like he was being dragged beneath despite not being the one on the ground.

"H-Hyoubu."

Andy almost whimpered, for Hyoubu looked furious enough at him to unleash his Unlimited mode.

Ah this is it

 _I think I'm going to die_

 _Dying on the job…what a horrible spy I am_

Hyoubu had risen his head, risen to his feet, and though he was not in his black school uniform but in his rebellious teenager clothes, he still looked like a man to be feared –

Judging from the people around them backing away even though Hyoubu hadn't released any of his multiple esp powers yet.

Then Hyoubu spoke again.

"But I see. That's your answer."

He held out his hand, palm facing Andy.

With his current ensemble, he would have looked like a pretentious teenager trying some sort of magic trick –

Had it not been for the deadly look in his eyes.

…

…

Andy closed his eyes.

He was nothing to Hyoubu Kyousuke.

The leader of the criminal organization who was the most powerful esper in the world had probably taken him in on a whim.

He had been surprisingly lenient and accepting of someone like Andy, and it wasn't really surprising to Andy that Hyoubu would have no qualms killing him just because he could, either –

Especially when Hyoubu had massacred the members of B.A.B.E.L.

For he was an esper who couldn't even use the powers of an esper that made an esper, an esper.

He had never belonged anywhere, not even in his current organization.

And although he felt as if he belonged in P.A.N.D.R.A, he felt it was like a daydream –

One he would have no choice but to shatter himself.

If this was how he was to go – if his death could preserve the happiness of the people who had made him feel like he finally belonged somewhere –

Andy supposed it wouldn't be a bad one.

…

But more than that –

Beyond the fury in Hyoubu's eyes, there had been undeniable hurt.

It had been a careless mistake made in the heat of the moment for Andy, but it had left a scar on Hyoubu's heart.

Andy didn't know if Hyoubu would hold back enough so he wouldn't die, for he honestly looked angry enough to kill him –

But he knew he deserved being hurt to whatever extent Hyoubu was feeling.

…

…

But pain didn't come to Andy, and he opened his eyes.

Hyoubu was looking at him, and Andy thought he saw Kyousuke.

His black cap flew to his hand, before he lowered it.

"I won't kill you that easily."

He said as if he had read Andy's mind in the moment he had closed his eyes, looking almost disappointed for the reason Andy still couldn't grasp.

"Hyoubu."

Andy said, and wondered when Hyoubu's name had replaced his entire vocabulary.

Ignoring the crowd around them, he stepped forward, "That –just now, I –"

Hyoubu's piercing gaze snapped to him. "It's fine."

And for the first time, Andy wanted Kyousuke back, wanted to pull him out from the depths of Hyoubu's eyes and hold him close for some reason unfathomable to him –

Which was rather ironic, for he was the one who had pushed Kyousuke away.

Andy wanted to call out to him – to Kyousuke, but knew he didn't have the right to use that name.

Hyoubu had taken to the sky, causing gasps and whispers and Andy yelled, "HYOUBU!"

"A-An esper?!"

"H-Hyoubu? Hyoubu Kyousuke?!"

"Impossible!"

"B-But he had white hair!"

"He wasn't wearing that school uniform though!"

"And P.A.N.D.R.A's whereabouts are unknown, why would their leader reveal himself so easily?!"

"Then is that guy an esper too?!"

"Someone get security!"

They had gone to a different amusement park from the one he and Yugiri had visited but people were still reacting the same way.

But Andy didn't care.

"Hey, you –"

A security officer tapped him on the shoulder, but Andy shoved his hand away and ran.

"He's escaping!"

"Is he really an esper?!"

"He was with an esper so he must be!"

"HYOUBU!" Andy bellowed again.

But Hyoubu was gradually getting further and further away from him even as Andy's eyes never left him –

As he ran and ran, away from the people, out of the amusement park, not even knowing what he was going to say if Hyoubu happened to hear him and drop to the ground, only knowing he would regret it if he didn't talk to the esper.

He was a distance away from the amusement park now and Andy scowled as the trees blocked his vision.

Then he was out in the open again, with a figure diving towards him from the sky.

Andy's eyes grew wide and he looked up, "Hyoubu –"

He realized too late it wasn't a white haired man, but an orange haired girl whose kick sent him crashing to the ground.

He tried to get up, but was hit by a blast of psychic power and found himself dazed, amongst broken pieces of wall.

When his vision was clear again, Akashi Kaoru was standing in front of him, looking livid.

"APOLOGIZE!"

She screamed and the impact of her voice was as if he had gotten hit by one of Yoh's attacks.

"YOU BROKE KYOUSKE'S HEART! APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOWWWWWWWW!"

Another blast shot out from her hands but Andy was prepared this time. He raised his hands and his eye negated the Level 7's attack.

Kaoru looked even more furious at that, and Andy was hit by another wave.

"STOP BLOCKING MY ATTACKS, THAT'S CHEATING!"

"YOU'RE A LEVEL 7 ESPER AND IF I DON'T BLOCK YOUR ATTACKS I'LL DIE, HOW IS THAT CHEATING?!"

"IT'S CHEATING, DAMMNNNNNN ITTTTT!"

"LIKE I SAID, HOW IS IT CHEATING?! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"OH REALLY? YOU LOOKED READY TO DIE JUST NOW SO I'M JUST FINISHING UP FOR KYOUSUKE!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S HYOUBU – WAIT WHY WERE YOU WATCHING ANYWAY?!"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, BLOCKHEAD! NOW DIEEEEEEE!"

"I THOUGHT I WAS SUPPOSED TO APOLOGIZE? HOW CAN I APOLOGIZE IF I'M DEAD?!"

Andy yelled over the ruckus the girl made, wondering what Hyoubu saw in the Queen who was administering her punishment towards him.

"You – argh! JUST WHAT THE HELL DOES KYOUSUKE SEE IN YOU?!"

 _I could say the same to you._ Andy wanted to say, but decided it was wiser to keep his mouth shut.

 _And Kyousuke, they're that close huh?_

Something pricked at his heart, but Andy brushed it away in favor of blocking a blast so strong he was pushed back even with his negating power, feeling glad Hyoubu had turned off the limiter earlier on or he wouldn't live to see the next day.

"KAORU!"

The voice he recognized as Minamoto Kouichi's distracted him, and Kaoru got up in his face, glaring at him as if she hated him already –

As she jerked Andy forward by the limiter around his neck.

Andy almost felt a sense of déjà vu – for unlike Kyousuke who had used it to bring Andy closer to him, there was no elegance or carefulness in Kaoru's action –

She had jerked him forward by the necklace Hyoubu had given him as if she wanted to strangle him with it then toss his dead body away.

"HE WAS TRYING! KYOUSUKE WAS TRYING SO HARD, YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU PUSH HIM AWAY LIKE THAT?!"

This wasn't what he had thought his first encounter with the leader of The Children would be like, and Andy felt a sense of surrealism.

Though he soon snapped back to reality as the girl who was Kyousuke's Queen pulled the limiter necklace over his neck.

"H-Hey!"

Andy exclaimed when his limiter was in the Queen's hand.

"Why…." Kaoru spoke, clearly frustrated. "Does he allow himself to be hurt like that?"

She looked inexplicably sad, and Andy paused for a moment –

Before she looked him in the eye and said, "You don't deserve this."

Andy felt annoyance build up in him, and he reached out and snatched the limiter back from Kaoru's hand.

"Sorry," he said, clutching the necklace protectively. "But that's mine."

Kaoru's eyes flashed and Andy prepared himself to defend against another attack, but she leapt forward and tried to wrestle it back.

"I said you don't deserve it, idiot!"

 _This girl….!_

Andy stared in disbelief, as he pulled his hand back.

"Huh?! How is it your business if I deserve it or not?!"

"It's my business because you hurt Kyousuke!"

"Whether I did that or not, Hyoubu gave this to me, you can't just take it away!"

"How…how can I let you have Kyousuke's heart?!"

"HUH?!"

Andy yelled in embarrassment and the incredulity he felt, for they seemed like two people fighting over the same guy.

 _T-This girl…the Queen…._

 _Does she like Hyoubu that way?!_

She took his moment of distraction to snatch the necklace away from him, and shove it in his face.

"Why can't you see?!"

"….!"

"Kyousuke gave this to you, didn't he?! He prepared it himself and put it around your neck, right?!"

 _How does she know all that? Is she Hyoubu's stalker?_

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?!"

She yelled so loudly Andy winced, as she held a metal heart in front of Andy's eyes.

"HE LIKES YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

Andy stood, stunned, staring at the heart at the back of the limiter as Kaoru panted and glared at him.

"KAORU! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Minamoto's voice came through again and Kaoru lowered her hand, then averted her gaze.

"Sorry about that," the bespectacled man spoke to Andy, who realized the other two members of the Children were with him.

"She can be rather passionate sometimes."

He spoke, then turned to the teenage girl, "Kaoru, give that necklace back to him."

"But Minamoto…!"

"Regardless of your feelings, it's wrong to take something that belongs to someone else!"

Minamoto said, his righteous nature clearly showing through and Kaoru flinched as she reluctantly opened her palm.

Andy was still staring as Minamoto picked up the necklace which hid a heart behind, and returned it to him.

"Take care of it."

He said simply as he placed the limiter back in Andy's hand.

Just as Andy was wondering whether Kaoru hadn't been the only one stalking him and Hyoubu, the redhead spoke.

"Kyousuke…Kyousuke always works so hard. He always works so hard for everyone. He always thinks of others before himself!"

"This, it was the first time he thought of himself! It was the first time he let us – let anyone help him!"

"Kaoru…"

Minamoto said, but his tone wasn't stern. The two girls by his side looked as if they understood Kaoru's words.

"An esper without any esp ability…."

Kaoru's voice had gone low, and Andy remained silent for it was the truth.

"You…you're practically a normal!"

Though that didn't mean it didn't sting when told that by the leader of the children, Level 7 esper and leader of Japan's most powerful espers –

And Hyoubu's Queen.

"…But Kyousuke likes you."

Kaoru said as she met his eyes.

Then she inhaled in the silence which followed, and said in a calmer tone –

"Apologize."


End file.
